


Shadow Memers

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro and Amada Ken Are Half-Siblings, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Akechi Goro is a Shadow Operative, Akechi Goro-centric, Chatting & Messaging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Goro Akechi is scared of going to sleep. So instead, he makes a group chat for him and the Shadow Operatives. At three am. The Phantom Thieves will be there eventually.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 28
Kudos: 121





	1. It's three am...

Goro looked at the clock. 2:54 am. He should go to sleep… but… he really couldn’t. He didn’t want to admit it, but he really hated going to sleep, he was… scared to. Or rather, was scared he wouldn’t wake up again.

Ever since he trapped himself in the breakroom to save the Phantom Thieves, his life went wayward. First, while he didn’t die, he did fall unconscious, and his heartbeat apparently fell so much that he couldn’t be detected by any navigators. Then, as Shido’s palace fell apart, he somehow got stuck in the TV world. When he finally got rescued by the Shadow Operatives, he was still in comatose.

When he eventually woke up, he joined the Shadow Operatives, and he surprisingly enjoyed their company, and they enjoyed his. He found out Ken was his half brother/cousin too, to think that they were related by father, and their mothers were sisters was interesting, to say the least. Yosuke Hanamura and Yu Narukami pretty much adopted him too.

He didn’t want to sleep in fear of never waking up and losing everything he gained. So instead… 

**New Chat Room 3:00 am**

**Goro Akechi** has added  **Shadow Operatives** !

**Goro Akechi** changed the chat name to  **Memaverse** !

**Goro Akechi** has changed 18 nicknames!

**Memaverse 8:00 am**

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** W-what?

**Herlock Sholmes:** Hello, Ken, I made this for a meme channel so we don’t clog the professional chat.

**Artemisia:** I see, good thinking.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** At 3:00 am????

**Herlock Sholmes:** I would say I’ve lost so much sleep I’d need to be put in a coma to make up for it, but…

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** THAT.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** NOT OKAY.

  
**Orange Hoodie Strings:** STOP


	2. Thieves In A Palace

**Memaverse - 9:00 am**

**Planet Popstar:** OwO What’s this?

**Herlock Sholmes:** Get out.

**Planet Popstar:** Okay fine I’ll stop

**Herlock Sholmes:** You better.

**Gun Hobby:** Who is who?

**Herlock Sholmes:** Goro - Herlock Sholmes

Yu - Truth pls;;

Yosuke - Disco Ninja Frog

Yukiko - Come Inn

Naoto - Sherlock Holmes

Chie - BEEF

Kanji - Heck

Teddie - Bear-y great

Rise - Planet Popstar

Minako - Sunshine

Yukari - Gun Hobby

Mitsuru - Artemisia

Junpei - Ace Defective

Akihiko - Been Waiting

Fuuka - Lucia

Ken - Orange hoodie strings

Aigis - Toaster

Labrys - Boston??

**Gun Hobby:** Okay.

**Shadow Operatives - 9:30 am**

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** @everyone Everyone. We have a new overarching mission.

**Naoto Shirogane:** YES?

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** We are searching for the Phantom Thieves.

**Goro Akechi:** … I see…

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Ah, right. You do not need to strain your mental health for this.

**Goro Akechi:** No no. It’s okay.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** I insist. Please do not trouble yourself with this mission.

**Yu Narukami:** I agree. Don’t beat yourself up about it.

**Yosuke Hanamura:** Im w/ them dont worry bout it

**Goro Akechi:** Okay… I won’t.

**Goro Akechi** is Offline!

Goro sighed. He was certainly scared of contacting the Phantom Thieves. He was scared of if they would accept him. Forgave him. He didn’t think the deserved forgiveness, but he already got it anyways from the Shadow Operatives.

There was one phantom thief he did keep contact with, however, after encouragement by Ken and lots of hesitation.

**Goro Akechi - Ren Amamiya - 10:00 am**

**Goro Akechi** is invisible!

**Crowo:** Hello.

**Joker:** Goro!! Hi!

**Crowo:** Sorry I haven’t texted or called in a while.

**Crowo:** Work.

**Joker:** That’s okay.

**Joker:** I’ve had school, anyways.

**Crowo:** Ah, right. 

**Crowo:** You and the others have been pushed back a year, yes?

**Joker:** Yeah :(

**Joker:** You should join the PT chat!

**Crowo:** Are you sure?

**Joker:** Totally!

**Crowo:** I’m not so sure… 

**Joker:** I’ll support you!

**Joker:** <3

**Crowo:** Ha. 

**Joker:** ?

**Crowo:** ε>

**Joker:** ... The heart of disappointment...

**Joker:** I

**Joker:** I’ll add you to the chat.

**Crowo:** Okay.

**Joker:** Also I think Ken changed your name.

**Thieves In A Palace - 10:15 am**

**Oracle:** Seriously! Feather Pink has the best actress!

**Joker** added  **Crowo** !

**Crowo:** Wait he did change my name.

**Joker:** What a great first thing to say.

**Crowo:**

**Crowo:** Well I meant to send that in the DMs, but I guess that’s thrown out the window.

**Crowo** has changed their name to  **Crow** !

**Oracle:** WAIT WTF GORO IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?!

**Crow:** Yes.

**Panther:** WHAT?!

**Crow:** Calm down, please.

**Skull:** FOR REAL?

**Crow:** The caps are real.

**Queen:** Goro. I’m happy you’re alive.

**Crow:** Makoto. Thank you.

**Noire:** Goro! How have you been?

**Crow:** I’ve been alright, how about you, Haru?

**Noire:** I’ve been alright!

**Skull:** HOW ARE U ALL SO CALM?!?!?!?!

**Fox:** Because after everything that has happened, this is quite mundane and refreshing.

**Joker:** Morgana and I knew for a while lmao.

**Oracle:** YOU TWO WHAT??

**Joker:** Yeah.

**Crow:** ugcfdutsoikjdvgoiagvyukdayknydsvi

**Joker:** ????

**Crow:**

**Oracle:** What happened??

**Joker:** … Ken..?

**Crow:** Yeah.

**Joker:** You’re just gonna keep doing that?

**Oracle:** ??

**Skull:** Wtf??

**Queen:** Who are you?

**Crow:** I’m Ken Amada. Goro-nii’s half-brother.

**Crow:** Wait SHiuveyuvuiadgoivadgsouvsdfipoai

**Crow:** Apologies for that.

**Haru:** Do you have your phone back?

**Crow:** Yes. Because Ken had work.

**Joker:** Yeah… work…

**Crow:** Yes. Work. Did not throw him into the TV.

**Noir:** I… really hope that’s a joke.

**Crow:** Why would I throw my half-brother, who is roughly the same age as me, into a tv?

**Crow:** Of course, it was a joke, he has a dog and I had the dog tackle him.

**Oracle:** Oh…

**Skull:** You have a half-brother?

**Crow:** Actually, Futaba’s my half-sister too.

**Oracle:** This is the best news of my life.

**Crow:** Wait, what?

**Oracle:** Goro is alive, my brother, and I have a second brother.

**Joker:** I’m gonna tell her.

**Crow:** I’m scared now.

**Joker:** Ken calls him Goro-nii (as seen earlier)!

**Crow:** Why would you tell her that?

**Oracle:** New nickname.

**Crow:** WHY would you tell her that?

**Joker:** :)

**Joker:** <3   
  


**Crow:** Ever do something so emotionally backstabbing ever again and you get the epsilon.

**Skull:** The what?

**Crow:** ε

**Queen:** What does that mean?

**Joker:** HE USES IT FOR DISSAPOINTED HEARTS.

  
**Crow:** Yeah, I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... remember when I said PT eventually? Yeah no.


	3. Join You?

**Is this a FAMILY?? - 1:00 pm**

**Goro-nii:** Would everyone be mad at me if I got back in contact with the PT?

**Dad:** no ur choice as long as ur not getting hurt or straining urself

**Goro-nii:** Okay.

**Father:** Goro, we know we can trust you.

**Father:** But also, we do care about you a lot.

**Goro-nii:** Yeah. I know.

**Child:** We love you Goro-nii! Stay safe!

**Goro-nii:** Stop stealing my phone.

**Child:** But I’m your annoying little brother!

**Goro-nii:** Fine. Whatever.

**Goro-nii:** I love you guys too.

**Child:** Because we’re a family!!

**Goro-nii:** Mhm because we aren’t in the family chat.

**Child:** You right.

**Thieves in a place - 1:10 pm**

**Oracle:** Anyways, we were talking about Featherman.

**Crow:** Oh?

**Skull:** feather silver has a better actor than feather pink

**Oracle:** No way! Yukari plays Feather Pink so well!

**Crow:** I cna stop laughing,,,

**Noir:** Huh?

**Crow:** Yukari once told me to, and I quote, “Egg his ass.”

**Oracle:** You’ve met Yukari Takeba???

**Crow:** Yeah, she’s my co-worker for my new job.

**Skull:** where the hell do you effin work

**Crow:** Can’t say. Classified information.

**Crow:** Unless you’d like to join us.

**Oracle:** … huh.

**Oracle:** That’s tempting.

**Queen:** Don’t just accept things without knowing about what you’re agreeing to!

**Joker:** What  _ do  _ you work as?

**Joker:** Not even I know.

**Crow:** Hm… one moment.

**Shadow Operatives - 1:20 pm**

**Goro Akechi:** What exactly are we trying to do in locating the Phantom Thieves?

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Well, we’re trying to have them join us, of course.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** However, I thought I told you to ignore this mission?

**Goro Akechi:** Well, I couldn’t resist taking it, of course. Besides, I’ll be fine.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** If you insist.

**Thieves in a palace - 1:30 pm**

**Crow:** Back.

**Noir:** What exactly did you do?

**Crow:** Disappoint my superiors.

**Queen:** What? How?

**Crow:** Take work that they told you not to.

**Skull:** tf

**Crow:** I’m not even supposed to be talking to you so…

**Joker:** Then why are you doing it?

**Crow:** Remind me who added me in the chat, Ren?

**Joker:** True enough.

**Oracle:** What is it about us that’s important to your work?!

**Crow:** Can I just get straight to the point?

**Panther:** Go for it.

**Crow:** My boss wants you to join us.

**Joker:** Morgana asks ‘join you?’

**Crow:** Yes.

**Panther:** Why us?

**Queen:** They want to team up with the Phantom Thieves then?

**Crow:** That would be correct.

**Skull:** y would we join u

**Crow:** We work solely in the Metaverse.

**Oracle:** The Metaverse?!

**Joker:** We thought that it was destroyed!?

**Crow:** The Metaverse has many pockets. You closed Mementos and the Palaces.

**Crow:** Other pockets still exist, however. In fact, they’re reopening.

**Queen:** Reopening?

**Crow:** Unfortunately. 

**Crow:** Many deaths have already occurred because we weren’t fast enough.

**Joker:** People have… died already?

**Crow:** Yes. We’re trying to prevent further incidents, but we need extra hands.

**Queen:** We might need to think about this… 

**Crow:** Of course. I need to go now, anyway.

  
  
  


Goro was being a little bit of an idiot. He had to suddenly dodge a ball of ice hurtling at him. He shoved his phone in his pocket and held his hand in front of him. 

When he joined the Shadow Operatives, he favored summoning his persona by card than by mask. This led to dismissing his thief gear in favor of wearing his detective gear along with a pair of headphones Yosuke gave him.

“Robin Hood! Kougaon!” He crushed the shining blue card before him and a sound of glass shattering filled the room as a figure in pure white appeared over him and heavy bless hit the opposing shadow.

“Nice work, Goro-nii!” Ken yelled as the shadow fell to the ground.

“So what’re we doing with them?” Yosuke said from somewhere across the battlefield.

Goro, as the leader of the group, had to make the call on what to do. “All out attack!”

Everyone gave a whoop and the three boys and Koromaru leaped at the shadow and didn’t stop the barrage of attacks and dashing until the shadow was completely gone.

“Nice work you four!” Rise chimed clear through everyone’s minds.

Everyone replied with their own form of gratitude and then began pressing forward. They were walking and fighting for 5 hours until they got to a large door.

“They should be in the next room!” Rise supplied quietly.

“We’re too beat up and tired to keep going. Let’s go back.” Goro said. Everyone agreed and they turned around to go back.

“Hey kid, you implied you’re in contact with the Phantom Thieves.” Yosuke chimed beside him, quickly, Ken, Koromaru, and Rise joined in when they heard his comment.

“Are you, Goro? Mitsuru-san told you not to!” Rise berated.

“Rise-san… they’re my friends…”

“Wow, Goro-nii! You have friends!”

Goro smacked Ken in the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“Shut up, Ken.”

“Daaad!! Goro-nii hit me!”

“You’re around the same age as me! Suck it up, Ken!”

Yosuke and Rise were laughing hard now while Koromaru yipped in joy, and were on the way back, as no shadows seemed to come by. When they finally got out of the TV and into the rooms provided (the HQs for the Shadow Operatives were inconspicuous apartment blocks), Yosuke quickly caught back up to Goro.

“Hey, Goro, I trust you, but if something bad happens, you can tell us, okay?”

“I know, but thanks… Dad.”

Yosuke smiled at Goro. It was only recently that Goro started referring to Yosuke and Yu as ‘Dad’ and ‘Father’ respectively.

“Alright, see ya, kid. Try to sleep. Love ya.” Yosuke pat Goro’s head and began walking away to the room that he shared with Yu.

“Bye Dad, love you!” Goro yelled behind him. Then he walked away to his own room. He wasn’t going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would y'all feel with OCs? They aren't a main character or anything, but there's a specific role I want an OC to fill. (But I can just use an actual character for it.)


	4. PT are here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji - Eff  
> Ann - Sugar High  
> Futaba - NEET?  
> Yusuke - Lobsters…  
> Makoto - Scary 2 Electric Boogaloo  
> Haru - Scary 1 Not Having Fun  
> Ren - Arsene  
> Goro - Herlock Sholmes  
> Yu - truth pls;;  
> Yosuke - Disco Ninja Frog  
> Yukiko - Come Inn  
> Naoto - Sherlock Holmes  
> Chie - BEEF  
> Kanji - Heck  
> Teddie - Bear-y great  
> Rise - Planet Popstar  
> Minako - Sunshine  
> Yukari - Gun Hobby  
> Mitsuru - Artemisia  
> Junpei - Ace Defective  
> Akihiko - Been Waiting  
> Fuuka - Lucia  
> Ken - Orange hoodie strings  
> Aigis - Toaster  
> Labrys - Boston??

**Thieves in a palace - 3:00 am**

**Crow:** Is anyone awake?

**Oracle:** I’m usually the only one awake.

**Crow:** Ah, I see.

**Oracle:** So, why are you awake at this ungodly hour?

**Crow:** Somiphobia.

**Oracle:** What is that??

**Crow:** Fear of sleep.

**Crow:** After I almost died in the palace I’ve been scared of going to sleep and not waking up so I just can’t get to sleep.

**Oracle:** Oh no… I’m just an insomniac.

**Crow:** Yeah, I figured.

**Joker** has come online!

**Joker:** What the hecc?????

**Joker:** Go to sleep??????

**Crow:** You’re not my dad.

**Joker:** No but I’m your boyfriend.

**Crow:** Ah, I’ve been caught.

**Oracle:**?

**Crow:** Koromaru (Ken’s dog) just opened my dog.

**Crow:** Door*

**Crow:** I suppose I’m very sleep deprived.

**Joker:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah my bro’s door just opened my dog.

**Crow:** Amamiya I swear to god.

**Joker:** ;(

**Crow:** test me

**Oracle:** Cursed.

**Crow:** **_Ḭ̶̟͉̗̇̓̈̓͝t̸̨̡̘͔͋͋͛̓͗͜͝ͅ'̴̛̼̓š̴̨͍̬͚ ̸̯̀̓͋̿̄͛3̴̨̙̪̭̞͂͛̄̚ͅ ̸̡̧̛̘̪̙̳̀̈́̐̊̕͝a̶̭͍͓͚̠͖̒̿̈́̚m̸̭̃,̴̨̧̨̙͇͉̟͌̊̿͘ ̶̙̊͂̈́͐͊̓͝͝Į̵̗̮̼͚̫̲̣̋ ̶̘̯̜̥̉̉̿͑̔d̵̝̮̭̺͖̂͗̇͆ő̴͓̟̌͛̋̇̉n̸͎̖̏͑̆̀́̓͝'̵̨̱̻̣̜̥̱̭̒̐̓t̴̻̘̐ ̴̗̮̗̓͝ç̷͉͔͔̇͛͒̋͜a̴͎̖̠͖̼͔̅̃̈̌̐̎̚r̶̞̱͊ê̷̼͂͐̎.̷͎͔̮̎_ **

**Oracle:** I have never seen italic glitch text.

**Joker:** Go to sleep. Please.

**Oracle:** Fiiiiine.

**Crow:** Koromaru just started barking and has woken most people on my hall.

**Three people** has gone offline!

  
  


**Thieves in a palace - 8:00 am**

**Queen:** Goro.

**Crow:** Yes?

**Queen:** We made our decision last night. We’re joining.

**Crow:** Of course. Give me a moment, I’ll add you to the ‘work’ chats.

  
  


**Shadow Operatives - 8:03 am**

**Goro Akechi:** I’m adding the Phantom Thieves.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Right.

**Goro Akechi** has added **Ren Amamiya, Ryuji Sakamoto,** and **5 others**!

**Makoto Nijima:** Hello.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Is everyone online?

**Makoto Nijima:** Doesn’t seem like it.

**Goro Akechi:** @Ken Amada Wake everyone up?

**Ken Amada:** On it!

**Goro Akechi:** …

**Goro Akechi:** Waking everyone up is not blasting ear rape despacito over the intercom.

**Futaba Sakura:** I like him already.

**Goro Akechi:** This is a siblinghood I am scared of.

**Ken Amada:** OvO

**Ken Amada:** Siblinghood?

**Goro Akechi:** They were bound to get it anyways eventually.

**Goro Akechi:** I suppose I shall play my part in everyone getting on here.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Oh?

**Goro Akechi** has played ‘Blow Us All Away’ over speaker!

**Everyone** is online!

**Rise Kujikawa:** YOU.

**Goro Akechi:** That’s everyone.

**Yu Narukami:** I’m not going to lie I think Partner is going to cry.

**Goro Akechi:** Ah, @Yosuke Hanamura I’m sorry.

**Yosuke Hanamura:** It’s okay.

**Ren Amamiya:** I DID NOT WANT TO WAKE UP TO BLOW US ALL AWAY.

**Ren Amamiya:** I WAS SLEEPING TO THE HAMILTON SOUNDTRACK AND DEAR THEODOSIA WAS PLAYING AT HAMILTONS PART BEFORE IT GOT CUT OFF.

**Goro Akechi:** Yeah, everyone is definitely on right now.

**Fuuka Yamagishi:** Yes yes, using the coding I added to the chats well I see.

**Fuuka Yamagishi:** I’m sorry, but this is actually really funny.

**Rise Kujikawa:** So rude ;-;

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Right, so this is a meeting now, so stop sobbing you theater kids.

**Futaba Sakura:** When we get better music.

**Goro Akechi:** Fine.

**Goro Akechi** has played ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ over speaker!

**Rise Kujikawa:** Better than nothing.

**Futaba Sakura** Is typing…

**Goro Akechi** muted **Futaba Sakura** for 5 minutes! Reason: We know. Famous. Don’t clog here.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Right. So meeting.

**Ren Amamiya:** I’m the leader of The Phantom Thieves.

**Makoto Nijima:** I’m the second in command, Futaba is our Navigator.

**Yu Narukami:** I’m the so-called ‘leader’ for the Investigation Team.

**Yosuke Hanamura:** im the 2nd in command

**Yosuke Hanamura:** also call urself so-called leader again & face me

**Goro Akechi:** Because self-deprecation isn’t okay.

**Minako Arisato:** Smh dragging him through the mud

**Yosuke Hanamura:** i trusted u

**Ken Amada** has muted **Goro Akechi** for 5 minutes! Reason: Don’t. You. Dare.

**Rise Kujikawa:** I’m the navigator for the IT!

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** r we just gonna brush by that

**Naoto Shirogane:** YES.

**Minako Arisato:** I’m the leader of SEES!

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** And I’m the second in command.

**Fuuka Yamagishi:** I’m the navigator!

**Makoto Nijima:** I see. Nice to meet you all.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** This may seem like a personal question, but it’s important.

**Ren Amamiya:** Go for it.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Are any of you dating others in the chat?

**Ren Amamiya:** Goro.

**Futaba Sakura** ’s mute has expired!

**Futaba Sakura:** Yusuke.

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** Futaba.

**Haru Okumura:** Makoto.

**Makoto Nijima:** Haru.

**Ann Takamaki:** Other than that, noone else in the chat.

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** I see. Thank you.

**Ren Amamiya:** Sorry, but, why is that important?

**Mitsuru Kirijo:** Ah, yes. It’s just for work shifts.

**Yu Narukami:** Usually we keep people who are especially close in the same teams.

**Goro Akechi** ’s mute has expired!

**Goro Akechi:** Finally.

**Ken Amada:** Well… I’m not sorry.

**Rise Kujikawa:** No self-deprecation thaaaaaanks~!

**Fuuka Yamagishi:** Yeah, don’t hate yourselves!

**Goro Akechi:**

**Yosuke Hanamura:**

**Yu Narukami:** Thank you two.

**Rise Kujikawa:** One more thing you need to add them to, Goro!

**Goro Akechi:** On it.

  
  


**Memaverse - 9:20 am**

**Herlock Sholmes** added **Ren Amamiya, Ryuji Sakamoto,** and **5 others**!

**Herlock Sholmes** has changed 7 names!

**Herlock Sholmes:** Ahem… Minako, Rise, Yosuke, Ace Defective?

**Ace Defective:** y am i just called ace defective???

**truth pls;;:** What?

**Sunshine:** ONE OF US

**Planet Popstar:** ONE OF US, ONE OF US

**Herlock Sholmes:** Can’t escape. (This happened with me too don’t worry.) Thus added into here. You’ll probably be stuck here until you eventually die.

**Disco Ninja Frog:** ONE OF US, ONE OF US

**Ace Defective:** ONE OF US

**Eff:** huh

**Arsene:** Our names math!!!

**Herlock Sholmes:** Match*

**Arsene:** ;(

**NEET?:** I resent this.

**Herlock Sholmes:** No, you resemble it.

**Disco Ninja Frog:** (whos adding her)

**NEET?:** We can see that.

**truth pls;;:** (I will.)

**Scary 1 Not Having Fun:** Awww, don’t be scared of my axe~!

**Herlock Sholmes:** I’m scared of going to sleep, of course I’m scared of you with an axe.

**Scary 2 Electric Boogaloo:** Yes, the girls are scary in this group.

**Lobsters…:** Don’t regret that.

**Sugar High:** Why is this my name?

**Herlock Sholmes:** You like sweets too much in my opinion.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Also for the Shadow Ops in Tokyo HQ I made breakfast just so you know.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** GORO-NII I JUST OPENED MY DOOR AND GOT BLOCKED BY A WALL OF ORANGE STRINGS.

**Herlock Sholmes:** I won’t stop doing it until you stop stealing my damn phone.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** ;-;

**Herlock Sholmes:** Everyone should have breakfast now.

**Everyone** is offline!

  
  


**Is this a FAMILY?? - 10:00 am**

**Father** has added **Futaba Sakura**!

**Goro-nii** has changed **2 nicknames!**

**Middle Child:** GASP I’M A MIDDLE CHILD

**Gremlin Child:** We have a family chat??

**Gremlin Child:** Who is ‘Dad’ and ‘Father’

**Dad:** im yosuke

**Father:** Yu.

**Goro-nii:** They’ve pretty much adopted us. There is no more escape for you.

**Middle Child:** Welcome to the petty siblinghood.

**Goro-nii:** Important: are you self deprecating?

**Gremlin Child:** No?

**Middle Child:** You must help Father and I keep the others in check.

**Dad:** …

**Goro-nii:** …

**Gremlin Child:** Okay!

**Father** has changed **Goro-nii** ’s name to **Eldest Bother**!

**Eldest Bother:** Yeah, I’m a bother.

**Father:** I MADE A TYPO

**Father** has changed **Eldest Bother** ’s name to **Eldest Brother**!

**Dad:** hes the eldest bother and im a dissapointment

**Father:** YOSUKE!

**Dad:** ye?

  
 **Gremlin Child:** Love this family already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to use OCs, but the part is later anyways.


	5. The Detectives Bully Ken

**Memaverse - 11:00 am**

**Herlock Sholmes:** I just walked into a room and then Despacito came through the speakers.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Apparently Ken was behind that. He had an announcement. It was just him whispering bitch.

**Arsene:** What the even is going on at your workplace?

**Herlock Sholmes:** Hold on, I have to do something.

**NEET?:** What??

**Disco Ninja Frog:** @truth pls;;  get ken before goro kills him

**NEET?:** WHAT???

**truth pls;;:** No thanks, Ken doesn’t stand a chance and frankly? Neither do I.

**Orange Hoodie Strings** and **Herlock Sholmes** is online!

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** HE PUSHED ME IN THE DAMN TV.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Okay, and?

**Disco Ninja Frog:** id say b nice but yu has better calls than i do

**Disco Ninja Frog:** yeet his ass goro

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** :O

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** :(

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** I’m actually stuck, though.

**Arsene:** What the actual hell is happening?

**Artemisia:** Goro, get your brother out of the TV.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Okay. Fine.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Ken you’re lucky Mitsuru is telling me to get you out of there.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Thank you Mitsuru!

**Artemisia:** It’s okay, Ken, we just don’t need anyone dead.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** WHA

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** YOU’RE AGAINST ME TOO?!

**Artemisia:** I might outrank everyone, but Goro is stronger than everyone and we all know it.

**Lucia:** Yeah, you’re just the only one stupid enough to annoy him.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Y’all are just cowards.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Do you _want_ Mitsuru to change her mind and leave you to fend off the shadows for a few hours?

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** N-no…

**Herlock Sholmes:** Then shut up, Ken.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Okay…

**Disco Ninja Frog:** no mercy 4 ken

**Herlock Sholmes:** No mercy for Ken.

**truth pls;;:** Eh…

**truth pls;;:** No mercy for Ken.

**NEET?:**

**NEET?:** N0 M3RCY F0R K3N.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Stop bullying me… 

**Arsene:** Haha, Nah.

**Arsene:** No mercy for ken.

**Lucia:** NO mercy for Ken.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Mitsuruuuuuuuu!!!

**Artemisia:** I’ve given up. Not going to interfere.

**Sherlock Holmes** is online!

**Sherlock Holmes:** WAT?

**Sunshine:** I’m not going to lurk anymore.

**Sunshine:** No mercy for Ken!!

**Sherlock Holmes:** AH I SEE

**Sherlock Holmes:** NO MERCY FOR KEN

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Why are you with them?!

**Sherlock Holmes:** DETECTIVE SOLIDARITY

**Herlock Sholmes:** Ayy.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** :(

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** This is bullying.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Even Minako…

**Herlock Sholmes:** C

**Herlock Sholmes:** Cry me a table.

**Arsene:** What does that even mean?

**Herlock Sholmes:** Teddie’s been messing up normal sayings.

**Arsene:** Ah.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** What did I do to deserve this?

**Herlock Sholmes:** You opened this can of worms. Now lie in it.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** No thanks.

**Disco Ninja Frog:** worm

**truth pls;;:** I… What?

**Herlock Sholmes:** W o r m .

**Arsene:**???

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Worm?

**Sherlock Holmes:** WORM

**Sunshine:** There are worms on strings everywhere in the lobby???

**Disco Ninja Frog:** the worms are here ken

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** WHAT??

**Sherlock Holmes:** U OPENED THE CAN

**truth pls;;:** IS THIS WHY YOU GUYS WERE JUST SAYING WORM???

**Herlock Sholmes:** Lie in the worms, Ken.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Also yeah.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** THIS IS BULLYING.

**Disco Ninja Frog:** this

**Sherlock Holmes:** IS

**Herlock Sholmes:** Worm.

**NEET?:** I’m scared.

**truth pls;;:** Me too.

**Sunshine:** Why are they so in sync???

**truth pls;;:** …

**truth pls;;:** Yosuke went to uni for detective work.

**truth pls;;:** I think this is some sort of detective thing…

**Herlock Sholmes:** It’s called solidarity and also designating a specific day to bully everyone in the workplace.

**Sherlock Holmes:** WHO IS TOMORROW?

**Disco Ninja Frog:** partner ;)

**truth pls;;:** Yes??

**Disco Ninja Frog:** ur next ;)))

**NEET?:** RIP Ken, and Yu tomorrow.

**Arsene:** F

**NEET?:** F

**Artemisia:** … F

**truth pls;;:** F

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** F

**Lucia:** F

**Sunshine:** F

**Herlock Sholmes:** Stop running and get in the worms, Ken.

  
 **Artemisia** has muted the chat! Reason: Detectives are being too scary for everyone. Run, Ken.


	6. One fear two fear...

**Memaverse - 12:30 pm**

**Been Waiting:** What did I miss??

**Sunshine:** Babe! We’re scared.

**Artemisia:** I, personally, am tired  _ and  _ scared.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Take a break!

**Herlock Sholmes:** Rise I’m watching you.

**Planet Popstar:** … Okay…

**Artemisia:** Okay, I suppose I can rest for an hour or two.

**Sunshine:** No!

**Been Waiting:** The week.

**Sherlock Holmes:** YOU DESERVE THE WEEK OFF

**Disco Ninja Frog:** ^

**Herlock Sholmes:** We’ll be fine.

**Herlock Sholmes:** Except for Ken.

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** I’ve been laying on many worms on strings.

**Artemisia:** … Fine.

**Artemisia** has gone offline!

**Arsene:** Goro and Naoto’s names are confusing me.

**Herlock Sholmes** has changed 3 names!

**NEET?:** Three names??

**2000 IQ Killjoy:** I HAVE A FEELING I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING

**Captain Ressentiment:** i hate this

**Charismatic Detective:** You resent it?

**Captain Ressentiment:** hhhh

**Captain Ressentiment:** you suck

**Charismatic Detective:** Yes.

**truth pls;;:** Yeah that’s a no for me.

**Arsene:** Where’s your workspace I wanna cuddle my boy.

**Charismatic Detective:** Hey, no. I’ll go to LeBlanc.

**Arsene:** Okay!!

**Charismatic Detective:** Oh wait!

**Charismatic Detective** changed 2 names!

**Kingpin of Steel:** Alright, I need to go, don’t kill Ken, Goro.

**Charismatic Detective:** I’m going to LeBlanc!

**Kingpin Of Steel** has gone offline!

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** P e a c e

**2000 IQ Killjoy:** NOPE

**Captain Ressentiment:** not 4 u bucko

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** :(

**Frizzy hair:** BOYF! 

**Frizzy hair:** HERE!

**Charismatic Detective:** By the way, it’s time everyone gets lunch, and if they don’t… well… :)

**2000 IQ Killjoy:** 1 FEAR

**Captain Ressentiment:** 2 fear

**Orange Hoodie Strings:** Red fear.

**Sunshine:** Blue fear.

**Been Waiting:** I can’t with this chat.

**Frizzy hair:** You won’t do anything to anyone and you know it.

**Charismatic Detective:** Is this because I am stuck in your arms or because you think I’m too soft?

**Frizzy Hair:** Yes.

**Charismatic Detective:** Well, I can wrench myself out of your grasp, and I absolutely can and will do something.

**Charismatic Detective:** Eat.

  
**Everyone** has gone offline!

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, I'm back. I'll try to make updates weekly.


End file.
